Harry Potter, World Walker
by Strumwulf
Summary: The Ministry Six disappeared from the Hogwarts at the end of Harry's 5th year. Now at the beginning of the 6th year, they have returned. Chapter 3 - A quick look in on Voldemort
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter, World Walker

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and friends belong to JKR. Dungeons and Dragons is owned by Wizards of the Coast.

Part 1 – Returning Home

Dumbledore sighed as he looked at the black draped seats at each house table, while the students and the teachers ate their meal. While, every house was missing some members, the ones that struck him the most were the empty seats at the Gryffindor table. While he knew that would be losses in the coming war, he had not expected them to start so soon, or affect so much. Dumbledore stood to make his start of term announcements, when a loud hum filled the Great Hall. Then an almost blinding sphere of light appeared in the middle of the hall, and started drawing an oval. Once the oval was complete, a bright flash of light filled the hall, blinding everyone looking at the oval. After everyone was able to see again, what appeared to be a vertical pane of shimmering water stood in the middle of the great hall. Seconds later, the pane shimmered and two figures in armor dressed in armor stepped into the hall. The first stood as tall as Hagrid, was wearing Heavy Plate armor, and held a large maul in his hands. The second was dressed in chain mail, carried a repeating crossbow and a round shield, and several other weapons could be seen strapped to his body and hanging off his belt. It was not possible to tell how tall the second figure as he stayed in a crouch as he survived the room. Both wore helmets so it was not possible to see their faces. He nodded to the giant, and then the giant tapped the haft of his maul on the floor. A circle of runes appeared in a 20 ft circle appeared around the two. At the same time, a shadow detached itself from the smaller man and flowed back into the portal. The portal rippled a second time and a man dressed in what appeared to the simple robes of a friar appeared leading a griffon and large horse wearing plate barding. The horse was large enough to carry the armored giant. On the back of the horse sat a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair, dressed in a plain white shift, while seated on the griffon was a brunette dressed in exquisite dress of green and silver with various runes appearing as the dress shifted and light caught the gold thread. The two armored men put away their weapons and helped the two ladies down to the ground. Several of the students let out a gasp of shock as they saw that the smaller man was missing his left hand.

Dumbledore made his way down from the head table to stand in front of the strangers, while the teachers covered him with their wands.

"Greetings, strangers. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster here. What business do you have here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Hello, Professor. Our business? We are just some students returning to school." Said the shorter man as he unhooked a metallic-looking cloth from the front of his helmet, then removing his helmet, revealing his face to the school.

"Potter, I'll have you expelled for this stunt!" shouted Severus.

"Severus, we will talk about this later" Dumbledore rebuked Severus, before he turned back to Harry. "Harry, my dear boy; it is good to see you again. I feared the worst when you disappeared at the end of last year with your friends. Whatever happened to you, dear boy?"

"We've only be gone for the summer, sir?" interjected the lady standing next to Harry.

"Ah, Ms. Granger, it has indeed only been a few months since I last saw you. I take it your other companions are Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, and Ms. Lovegood. But where is Ms. Weasley, she disappeared at the same time you did?" asked Dumbledore.

Just then a shriek was heard from the Slytherin table, as Draco jumped out of his seat and then shouted, "No one touches me there. You'll pay for that. Hey, give me back my wand."

Harry shook his head and then gave a sigh of resignation. He straightened up to his full height and then with a voice that could be heard throughout the Great Hall, even though he was barely speaking above a whisper, commanded, "Ginny, come here and leave the poor boy alone."

A shadowy form separated itself from Draco, slipped into the shadows next to the Slytherin table, and then reappeared next to Harry. The form resolved itself into a slender redhead with ebony skin wearing a black leather corset and loincloth, who then draped herself over Harry's back. "Ah, I was just having some fun. He's too small to play with for long though," whined the girl into Harry's ear.

"Professor, can we discuss what has happened to us, later. It has been a long day for us, and we would like to have a meal before we start any lengthy conversations. Also, could our companions have a place to stay?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry. Hagrid, if you would be so kind, as to take Harry's companions to the stables. If the rest of you would follow me, I'll have some dinner brought to my office, if you don't mind." Proclaimed Dumbledore. "Minerva, if you would take of the announcements and see everyone off to rest."

"Of course, Albus." Minerva replied.

"Harry, it's good to see you again. Cor Blimey, an actual griffin, there hasn't been of them around these parts for a while now. Do you think I could show him to my class?" Hagrid said as he came up to the group.

"We'll talk later, Hagrid. But I'm sure Steelclaw wouldn't mind showing for you classes." Harry replied to Hagrid.

"Harry, I'll go with Hagrid, if you don't mind. I need to get a feel for the land here." Neville said as the group made its way out of the Hall.

"I'll go with you, Neville. I need to dance among the moonbeams." Luna added.

"Take care, my friends. We'll find you later." Harry said as he clasped Neville's forearm.

"Always, my friend. Don't let Hermoine get carried away with her explanations," jested Neville.

With that the group split, Harry, Hermoine, Ron, and Ginny going with Dumbledore, while Neville and Luna headed outside with Hagrid, Steelclaw and the horse.


	2. A Conversation and A Rescue

Harry Potter, World Walker

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and friends belong to JKR. Dungeons and Dragons is owned by Wizards of the Coast.

Part 2 – A Conversation and a Rescue

Harry and Hermoine took seats in front of Dumbledore's desk, while Ron move a chair to seat next to the entrance of the office. A couple of house elves placed platters of food and drink next to each of them, than vanished in their usual manner. Once the Trio were seated, Fawkes took off from his perch to land on Ron's shoulder, rubbed his his head against Ron's in a manner similar to a cat, then burst into song. Harry winced, covered the stump of his left arm, then relaxed as the song filled the room. Fawkes glided from Ron's shoulder to Harry's lap, and let out a question warble, while looking at the stump.

Harry brushed Fawke's crest and said, "Don't waste your tears on me, old friend. You can't heal these wounds."

"Surely, Fawke's tears could ease any pain lingering from the wound. How did you gain such an injury, Harry?" Dumbledore said as he settled into his chair.

"I gave up my hand and eye to gain power to fight Voldemort, then I gave them up again to reclaim myself, sir." Harry answered brusquely. "I've left the injuries as they are to remind me of the price of trying to rush things."

"Professor, before we tell you what we did while we were gone, can you tell us what has happened this summer?" interjected Hermoine. "Has Voldemort done anything since the break in at the ministry?"

"Ah, direct and straight to the point, Ms. Granger. 5 points to Gryfindor, for getting to the heart of the matter. Voldemort and his Death Eaters have made no major moves in the wizarding world. While his forces have conducted a few raids in the muggle world, Severus informed the Order and we were able to stop the raids with little injury to either side. Mr. Weasley, your family is well, though your mother has been grief-stricken since you and your sister disappeared with the others. Bill and Charlie have both returned to England as well. Harry, I had Professor McGongall inform your family of your disappearance, and yours as well Ms. Granger. Unfortunately, this brings me to the bad news. About a month after you disappeared, the Ministry declared you all deceased. Ms. Granger, your parents did not take this well, and went to the Ministry to protest. They were charged with interfering with official Ministry business and sent to Azkaban."

"Did you do anything to stop this, Professor?" growled Hermoine as she stood and glared at Dumbledore. Several small objects in the office started to float and orbit around Hermoine.

"I'm sorry to say that I could do nothing to help your parents. I had just reclaimed by position as the head of the Wizengamot and by the time I heard of what they were planning to do, they were already in Azkaban." Dumbledore said apologetically.

"Professor, we will talk more about this later." Harry said in a cold voice. "It appears my companions and I have much to do before we rest tonight. Ginny, find Azkaban and open a door for us. Hermoine, Ron, go inform the others. I'll join you shortly."

"I'm on my way, Master," was heard briefly as Ginny's silhouette appeared next to Ron, then disappeared.

Ron lead Hermoine out of the room, while trying to calm her down. Once they were gone, Harry glared at Dumbledore and said, "This is the third time, I've found out that you have let an innocent person be sent to that place. There will be judgment for this, if not in this life, than in the next. You have always been hailed as one of the greatest wizards on the side of Light in the world, act like it."

"Harry what are you going to do?" Dumbledore asked as Harry started to leave the room.

"What you are unable or unwilling to do, get the Grangers out of Azkaban. I might even leave the place standing. Good bye, Professor." Harry said sadly as he left the room.

A few minutes later in front of the castle

"Harry, what's going on?" asked Neville as he approached the Trio.

"Hermoine's parents are in Azkaban. We're getting them out. As soon as Ginny opens the gate, we are heading in." Harry said.

"Ok, I can summon a couple of friends to help bring the place down, as soon we get there. Are you coming Luna." Neville asked.

"Not right now. I shall let Madam Pomfrey know that she will be having a couple of patients soon. Now go and strike true." Luna said.

Just then a shadowy tear opened in front of the group. Harry looked at his friends, gave a small smile, then plunged into the tear. Ron, Hermoine, and Neville followed after Harry without the loss of a second. Luna looked into the rift for a second, then said, "Watch over them, my friend, and bring them back safely."

A soft peal of a laughter was the only reply, as the tear closed. Luna then turned and made her way back into the castle.

Azkaban Prison, Main courtyard

Harry stood in the open courtyard holding Ginny against his chest, while the others arrayed themselves around the pair. Two huge beings made of the black stone of the island pulled themselves out the ground, and with a gesture from Neville headed towards the gates in front of the group. The two elementals made quick of the gate and the walls surrounding it. As the elementals headed further into the prison, a large group of dementors flowed out of the hole and headed toward the group. A crack of thunder filled the air, as a streak of lightning tore through half of the dementors. Harry looked as Ron caught the returning hammer, and then said, "The rest are mine." Harry reached into one of his many pouches and pulled an engraved disc. He held the disc in front of him and said in a dark, commanding voice, "In the name of Mystra, I command you to burn!" Just then a large pillar of pure white flame erupted from under the dementors. When the pillar disappeared, all the dementors were gone. Harry looked down at Ginny, smiled grimly, and said, "Find Hermoine's parents, then let us be gone from this place."

Ginny gave a giggle, kiss Harry on the cheek, then danced over to Hermoine. Ginny then kissed Hermoine on the lips, before hopping into a shadow and reappearing further in the prison. The rest of the group followed as quickly as they could. Hermoine let a sigh and said, "I wish she didn't have to do that. I know that ability can triggered just by a touch."

"It's part of her nature now, plus I think she does it to show she cares for us. We'll find out everything that was done to her, and restore her someday." Harry said quietly, as he moved alongside Hermoine.

"I know, Harry, and don't start brooding again, or I'll let Luna have her way with you again. Now lets finish this." Hermoine said sternly.

The group quickly made their way to the Granger's cell, disabling any wizards they encountered along the way, and destroying any dementors that was in the way. Once in the cell, Hermoine fell to her knees between her parents and pulled them into her arms.

"Mum, Dad. I'm back. I'm so sorry, I left you." Hermoine sobbed. "We're getting you out of here, now." With that Ron and Neville picked up the two adults as if they were children. Harry looked at the two and said, "Take them to Luna and Poppy. Hermoine and I have some unfinished business here." Ron and Neville nodded, and stepped through the rift that Ginny had opened.

"What are you planning, Hermoine? I know that look." Harry asked.

"Just watch my back. I'm going to call some friends and have them take care of this place, once and for all." With that, Hermoine started a chant in Celestial. Harry just nodded and settled in for a wait. A few minutes later, an angel appeared and started conversing with Hermoine. The angel nodded than disappeared. Two large fire elementals appeared next and started destroying the buildings that were still standing on the island. Hermoine turned toward Harry, smiled weakly, and said, "Ok, we can go now," before collapsing into his arms. Harry looked fondly at the girl in his arms, and whispered, "Always overdoing it, now relax and think of something relaxing like taking your NEWTs. I'll get us home." With that, Harry disappeared from Azkaban.


	3. The Villain of the Piece

Part 3 - The Villain of the Piece

While Harry and his companions launch their attack on Azkaban, we turn our eye to the Villain of the Piece, Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and several other ephitats. In a cavern located under the old Gaunt and Riddle houses, we see him sitting alone on a throne made of blackest woods, carved with emblems of darkest power, and of course, snakes. At some unseen signal, Voldemort focused his gaze on the other inhabitant of the room. "Pettigrew, attend me."

From a dark corner, a rat scurried toward the throne, then changed in short, overweight, rat-faced man kneeling in front of the Dark Lord.

"Your arm," Voldemort commanded.

Peter quickly extended his still flesh arm, then screamed in agony as his mark burst into black flame as Voldemort pressed a finger on it. Across the British Isles, and places further flung, people of all walks felt the summons that their dread lord had issued, and left their business at hand to answer him.

Looking over the gathered ranks of his devoted followers, Voldemort smiled. Rising majestically from his throne, he addressed them. "My faithful, the time has come. Potter has returned to Hogwarts, all the pieces are on the board. You have been given your instructions. Now go and do my bidding. Shake this world and show them why they fear my name."

As the death eaters chanted Voldemort's name as they left, Voldemort signalled Bellatrix and Lucius to follow him, as he made his way out of the room. The pair fell into step behind him.

"Lucius, it is time to test the mettle of the new generation. I want the staff of Hogwarts dead by Christmas. Your son is to take of Dumbledore, I leave the rest to your judgment. Bella, check on my keys, then find out from Snape what Dumbledore knows about them, as well as where Potter went. If the children fail, You will kill Snape when Hogwarts opens after the winter holiday."

"As you command, My Lord," the pair chorused.

"Oh, find something for Pettigrew to do. There is no need to hide him anymore. Make it spectacular." Voldemort added just before he vanished from sight.


End file.
